reawakenedfandomcom-20200213-history
Meraj Siddiqui (Reawakening)
Meraj is a 22 year old from Cramburg, Montana. He is East Indian and American. He typically shadows the others instead of actively engaging in conversation. He wears a worn down blue shirt and is physically fit. Personality Meraj is whacky, quirky but at times laid back and chill. He's an introvert, better at small groups of people rather than larger groups, much like Joseph. He prefers socializing with the older crowd. Many of times he doesn't think before acting, this lands him into hot water at times. Appearance Meraj is physically fit, has long, messy brown hair, and a striking feature is his auburn eyes. Backstory Meraj lived with his family in Chicago, until moving to Cramburg, where his father originally was from. Meraj quickly took a liking to the wilderness life. He took up fishing as a hobby, and got a job working for a local convenient store. Meraj is more social with people older than him, rather than his age. He's not much of a partier, and works alone. He was hunting with his dad and Joe when the zombies hit the town. Reawakening 2: Apocalypse Chapter 2: September 12th, 2010 Meraj appears during two brief moments in Apocalypse. He first appears at the Cramburg Inn Hotel which is being used as a last resort refuge by the Cramburg citizens against the undead. Meraj alongside his father Ajay Siddiqui, Joseph Stieker, Rachel Trau and Eric Markmen discuss plans with Dontey Bailey and Vishal Siddiqui for escaping the hotel and the town as a whole. Dontey suggests that the whole world might be like their town but Vishal informs him not to jump to conclusions. The two groups agree to separate. Joseph, Ajay and Meraj to try to escape the town head on, while Dontey returns home to pick up his wife and Vishal heads to the police station to call his friend in the military, inform them of the crisis and wait for rescue. Ajay decides that Rachel should stick with Vishal and Dontey for her own safety, knowing that rushing to escape the town is a dangerous risk. Chapter 14: The Ending to This Story Two months after Reawakening 2, Leah Patterson; now living on her own in the wild and scavenging for food, looks through her binoculars for deer in the woods, and catches sight of Joseph, Ajay, and Meraj, arguing over a campfire at the beginning of Dark DayZ. Reawakening Season 1 'Dark DayZ' Meraj is introduced in Dark DayZ sitting around a campfire with his father Ajay. It's getting colder as winter fastly approaches which leads to an uneasy mindset for the survivors. As Joseph sits down, Ajay scolds him about falling back into the forest. Joseph tells him that the undead blocked their only path and that he should be thankful they even have shelter. Ajay persists that they could've been in the Alaskan Safe Zone and argues that the three do better on their own than being in large groups. Ajay mentions how the last group of survivors they had stayed with "led" psychopath, Devraj Shankar into their camp. Joseph begs Ajay to stop complaining and tells him that the incident at the camp was out of the group's control and not their fault but Ajay insists that the three are more efficient by themselves and they need to stay low and small to survive; but Joe wins the argument by stating that he admits that they do better on their own, but they are bound to run out of supplies soon and will eventually need to search out other survivors. Meraj agrees before telling his father to be quiet. Joseph informs him of an outpost not far from them, when Ajay asks it's distance, Joe tells him it's a five hour walk on horses. Ajay tells Joe that he only wants what's best for the group. A crack of lighting disrupts the conversation and the few decide to put out the fire and head into the cabin. When a Zombie Pteranodon arrives at the cabin, Joe is the first to wake up, he peeks through the window and wakes up both Ajay and Meraj shouts for Joseph to shoot it, but Joe hesitates. Ajay instead grabs the gun from Joe's hands and shoots the Pteranodon in the wing, causing the Pteranodon to burst through the front door and chase the few through the house. Category:Reawakening Characters Category:Reawakening 2: Apocalypse Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters